Points of Authority
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Yaoi, One sided (for now) ItachiSasuke incest. Sasuke is training one day and Itachi decides to pay him a little visit. (This fic has finally been updated and is being continued)
1. Aniki?

Felicia: Well this is my second Naruto fic (The Clown Incident was the other one and yes I'm going to continue it), and first Naruto songfic. I hope I did an ok job with keeping them in character. I tried to.. Well, I guess go ahead and have fun reading.  
  
Thanks to: sTaR SNiPeR for betaing and helping me this fic *huggles s.S.* and Kelsey for encouraging me a lot while I was writing it *huggles Kelsey* and to all the other people that I bothered about this fic too.  
  
Things I use in this fic:  
  
~ Lyrics ~  
  
"Speech"  
  
Warning: Yaoi, one-sided incest (Itachi is the one who likes Sasuke)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. So, of course I don't own anything of value like the characters from Naruto.  
  
~  
Forfeit the game/Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame/Puts your name to shame  
Cover up you face/You can't run the race  
The pace is to fast/You just won't last  
~  
  
Sasuke fell to his hands and knees on the hard ground, panting. His thoughts brought him renewed strength and determination as he forced his body to get up and continue his training.  
  
He continued training for many hours after that, until finally, his body gave out and he collapsed on the cold, hard earth beneath him. With some of the last of his strength, Sasuke pulled himself into a setting position, leaning against a near by tree. I won't give up though. not ever.  
  
~  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
~  
  
"Still weak I see. foolish little brother"  
  
Sasuke's head snapped into the direction of the voice he had just heard. Only one, somewhat breathless reply was given by him, "Itachi."  
  
Itachi came out from the shadows he was previously in, into the intensity of Sasuke's glare. Death and hate, that was what Itachi mainly saw in his little brother's eyes, along with the intense need for revenge. The look in Sasuke's eyes made Itachi smile. I see he's still been thinking of me. Keeping me in his mind at all times. Perfect.  
  
"What.are you doing here.Itachi?" Sasuke demanded, thought he was still somewhat breathless from training.  
  
~  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
~  
  
"Is a big brother yearning to visit his little brother so wrong?"  
  
Sasuke growled and replied, "Visit me? Don't tell me that shit!"  
  
Itachi smiled and walked over to Sasuke so that he was now standing right in front of him, "Sasuke. I've hurt you a lot..."  
  
Sasuke just turned his head and glared down at the ground.  
  
"I made you constantly think of me. Didn't I?" Itachi inquired while starring directly at Sasuke's eyes.  
  
This caused his little brother to glare up at him once again, "Don't act like you know me! You know nothing about me you fucking bastard!"  
  
"I know more then you think, my dear little brother." Itachi replied his voice dropping with a hint of desire in it.  
  
~  
You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in / my life  
  
My pride is broken  
~  
  
Sasuke's glare grew fiercer as he snarled out, "The only thing you know about me is that I hate and want to kill you!"  
  
A smile grew on Itachi's face again. "Yes Sasuke, you want to hate and kill me because I told you to. But, what do you think would've happened if I had stayed with you and told you to love me?"  
  
Sasuke eyes widened slightly before a glare was once again fixed on his face. "No. I would still hate and want to kill you no matter what you did or said!"  
  
~  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
~  
  
Itachi chuckled slightly then replied, "You know Sasuke, it's bad enough you're lying to me, but you're also lying to yourself by saying that." Itachi replied running his hand along Sasuke's cheek  
  
"I already told you, stop acting like you know me you fucking bastard! I know what I want, and that is to kill you!" Sasuke yelled jerking away from his older brother's touch with his glare never once letting up.  
  
With a rather amused look on his face, Itachi said, "Little brother, *my* foolish little brother. You really are confused, aren't you?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean? You're the one who is confused!" Sasuke snapped back.  
  
"It's in you eyes. I can tell you're thinking about what would've happened if I had stayed with you and told you to love me." The older male said with a small smile dancing across his face.  
  
~  
Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
~  
  
The younger Uchiha's eyes tightly shut as he hollered, "You must be seeing things then because that is the furthest thing from my mind!"  
  
"Then look me in the eyes."  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Sasuke demanded as he opened his eyes slightly and looked off to the side and down at the ground.  
  
Itachi kneeled down in front of Sasuke and placed one hand under the younger boy's chin firmly, then turned it so Sasuke would face him. "Because I said to, little brother."  
  
Sasuke met Itachi's gaze briefly before he jerked his head away and slapped at Itachi's hand. "I don't give a rat's ass about what you say!"  
  
~  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
~  
  
A smirk crossed Itachi's lips. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes that is so!"  
  
"Would you give a rat's ass if I told you something that I've never told anyone else?" Itachi's asked while staring predatorily at Sasuke's eyes and his breathing a little bit raspy.  
  
Sasuke fidgeted slightly when he saw the way Itachi's eyes were starring at him. He then regained his composure and firmly stated, "No, I wouldn't!"  
  
"Hmm." Itachi began as he rose up to his feet. "You aren't the least bit curious?"  
  
Sasuke looked up at his older brother. "No, I'm not curious at all!"  
  
"You're lying again." Itachi stated with a small smile.  
  
~  
You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
~  
  
"For the last time, stop acting like you know me!" Sasuke yelled as he used the last of his adrenalin to lunge forward at Itachi and swing his right fist at his older brother's face.  
  
Itachi's caught his little brother's first and twisted his arm slightly. His eyes narrowed slightly. "None of that now, Sasuke." He said.  
  
Sasuke would of struggled against Itachi's grip, but couldn't due to his lack of energy from pushing himself so hard while training. His clenched his teeth as he at least tried to keep upright, though it didn't help much as he soon fell limp into his brother's arms.  
  
Itachi caught Sasuke before he even came close to hitting the ground. He then lowered Sasuke to the ground and rather carefully put him in a setting position with his arm on Sasuke's back to help him stay upright.  
  
"Get the hell away from me and stop touching me!" Sasuke said with as much anger and hate in his voice as he could but it came out weak and soft.  
  
"Shhhh... you're weak and need to rest." Itachi said as he ran his hand through Sasuke's hair lightly and inhaled the scent of his hair. It smelled of hard work and pushing, sweat and blood. Itachi thought to himself.  
  
"Don't tell me what I need to do!" Sasuke snapped and jerked his head away from Itachi's touch.  
  
Itachi sighed, "Enough Sasuke."  
  
"Enough what?"  
  
"I'm tired of this."  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
"It stops here."  
  
"What stops here?"  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"Itachi?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
This time Itachi didn't say anything back, he simply bent his head down and lightly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. After a moment, he pulled back and starred into Sasuke's now shocked wide eyes.  
  
Sasuke was still in shock and only replied with one word, "Aniki..?"  
  
Felicia: Well. There it is. Make sure you all review and tell me what you think. Please though, no flaming because it's Itachi/Sasuke. Oh, and in the reviews, tell me if you'd like me to continue this fic, cause I have a few ideas of what I could do with this fic. I want at least 5 reviews before I continue it though (that doesn't mean I'll continue it right after I get 5 reviews though).  
  
Closing Statement: Love and pain become one and the same In the eyes of a wounded child  
  
Please go to my ff.net profile where you can find links to my Naruto website (Hell is for Children) and Naruto yahoo groups (Gaara_Yaoi, Uchiha_Itachi, KakaSasu) and either take a look at them or join them please.  
  
~**~ 


	2. Was it a Dream?

Felicia: I finally updated this! What a miracle, huh? Anyway, if you'd like to see more of Itachi you can read my fics That's Forbidden which has Itachi and Gaara basically fighting over Naruto (it's an AU fic too), Strings Flame, and Developing Feelings (More Uchihacest). Uh, yeah......... I guess I'll reply to the reviews now.........  
  
(look for the line of ! to know when the replying to reviews is over ;; Sorry they took up so much space!)  
  
gamegirl28: thankies hands you Kit plushie since you left such a nice review  
  
sTaR SNipEr: snatches Itachi and huggles him thankies hands you Naruto wearing a orange mini skirt and dark blue tank top that shows off his stomach  
  
Crimson Fears: Yes, I am continuing this.... And I love uke Sasuke too! huggles uke Sasuke  
  
Kerushi03: glomps you for no real reason Yes, yes, continuing this I am......... and maybe I'll draw a pic for it......... do you think I should? Or maybe I can make you draw a pic for it pokes you with a stick  
  
Lady Adako: I read Forbidden too and I loved it Though I did already have my idea for this fic before that and all. Anyway, you won't see exactly what happens after Itachi kisses Sasuke...... at least not in this chapter anyway.  
  
Spark-gurl: hands you chibi-bunny Hiei thankies for the review   
  
Monophobia: At least someone thinks I kept them in character...... thanks.  
  
Callisto Firestarter: Thanks pets Sasuke also  
  
Nikki3: blinks What now? I think it's just you cause I'm not really sure what you're talking about...... anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
YK: I wanna see more Itachi/Sasuke and Inu/Sess too! Oh and thank you for the review.  
  
WuffieLuver: I'm glad you liked it.. Oh and my yahoo groups were deleted.. So make sure you rejoin them and stuff. The links can be found on my website in the Links section.  
  
Nyrgoalie: You assume wrong, I haven't read the manga where Itachi is in it since I haven't been able to find it. Also, I never exactly said when this fic was set...... And you can assume whatever you want to about how Itachi feels about Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I think the same (obviously). Oh and if you don't like incest, why'd you read this fic? Were you just looking for something to look down on and criticize? Thank you for at least thinking I'm a pretty good writer and I don't really see anything wrong with my plot. I guess I just look at Itachi and Sasuke's relationship in a different light then you. (I've read the manga with Itachi in it since I wrote this, just so you know. I wouldn't of written it any differently most likely though).  
  
Gelfling: I know Sasuke is a bit out of character for normal situations.. but his brother showing up like that isn't exactly normal and all......... Oh and I'm glad you recognized the song lyrics And yes, it will be angsty and stuffs, and knowing me, I'll throw some comedy in somehow too.  
  
Spencerblaze: Cute? Hm.. I guess it was! And you get more then one paragraph too! Hell, you even get more then one chapter!  
  
Emily: sigh yes, out of character, I know, but you have to think about what Sasuke would be like in that kind of situation since it isn't exactly normal and as for Itachi, I only know what I've read about him and such.  
  
Canelle: I love Itachi and Itachi/Sasuke too! And there does need to be more of it!  
  
Waya: I thought your review was a flame for a minute.. anyway, I'm glad I made you like Itachi more! huggles Itachi he's definitely one of my favorite characters.  
  
Wide Eyed-Wacko: I'm glad my fic amused you And here puts up I lUV INCEST banners just for the hell of it  
  
rachiru-rebonu: Yes, I know it was missing closure before, which is why I was planning on continuing it the whole time basically   
  
Joce: I didn't exactly continue it soon.. but I did continue it!  
  
firedraygon97: I have no problems with incest either...... at least fiction wise for the most part anyway..... Uh.. Yeah.. Thank you for the review.  
  
Chiisai Neko: Sasuke's fighting was rather useless...... and that will probably happen some more too...... though I'm not really sure about that yet......  
  
MaidenInTheMoon: She has? blinks I see...... Oh well though, all the nice reviews made me feel better and such.. anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
KyleHeiner: I'm adding more Hope you like it.  
  
Amanda: I'm glad you loved it so much Oh and I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
KMM Team PADFOOT: Lemon? Hm..... maybe..... just maybe...... I guess you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Arotsu Uchiha: I liked that part too...... Thankies for the review   
  
Yuki-chan2: I'm glad you liked my fic and yes fangirl scream they are two of the most coolest bishies in Naruto..... Gaara too!  
  
Stuntcat: Wheee! I get hearts and smiley faces! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the compliments. huggles the hearts and smiley faces then tortures random dark characters with them  
  
Uchiha Kin: Lemon? Well.. Maybe... just maybe...  
  
C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u: I'm glad you like the plot Hopefully I won't make the plot end up stupid or anything...  
  
Zenegami: Well.. I'm not really sure how that could have been a songfic if I hadn't of used the whole song... and I portrayed Itachi like that because that's how he needed to be for this fic. And yes, I'm sure it was beta read. It was beta read by sTaR SNiPeR so if you have a problem with how it was beta read, take it up with her.  
  
PinkyLemon: Thanks I'm continuing it! As you can see.  
  
Macchichan: Good reasons for me to continue Thankies.  
  
pingu: Thank you I'm continuing now so don't worry!  
  
kaiswings: I am, sorry it took so long ;;  
  
Chesiere Cat: I am ; no need to beg ;;;  
  
crystal: I will and thanks   
  
Momo-kun-chan: It isn't a one shot, don't worry!  
  
ithilfea: I'm glad you did   
  
Ice Puppet: I am   
  
aNiMePeRfEcT: I know I know ;;  
  
PL: You're getting more, don't worry   
  
Nobody: I didn't mean for anyone to take it as me getting bribed to continue ;; I just never expected so many reviews like this at all and such ;; and I was hoping to buy sometime with that also.. ;;;;  
  
BloodMistress: Another one begs.. ;; Thanks.  
  
Toki Mirage: Eep falls over I'm glad you liked it so much ;;  
  
xXFissshBonesssXx: I don't think any of my stories are really good though.. shrugs And like I said to 'Nobody' I never expect so many reviews, and I was trying to buy myself some time with it because I figured with my laziness it would take me awhile to update.  
  
Super Yam: Longer..? Er.. I only make things as long as I feel is right..  
  
freakshow3227: Thanks -  
  
All the reviewers: There were 53 reviews? I didn't think it'd get so many for this entire fic after it was done faints (sorry, again, I took up so much space with that.. I just felt it was important to thank all of the reviewers since I've made you all wait sooo long ;;)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Things used in this fic:  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter Two: Was it a Dream?  
  
A form moved in the darkness of the early night, trying to stand up. The form eventually succeeded, though it had to support it's weight against a near by tree. Dark eyes and hair became visible as a cloud move out from in front of the moon, casting some light on the form.  
  
'What the hell..? Was it...... all a dream?' The form thought then lightly touched his fingertips to his lips. "Why would I dream something like that though?" The form muttered to himself while trying to walk away from the tree.  
  
It became apparent who the form was, once he was out into the open and away from the shadows the trees cast. Sasuke, the form, stumbled slightly at first before falling into a slow pace, heading towards his house.  
  
Almost two hours later, Sasuke arrived at his house, almost falling through the door and barely keep himself up by grabbing onto the doorknob. Sasuke barely made it to his bed before he collapsed onto it, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
When dawn finally broke, the sunlight threatened to wake the young Uchiha, so he just rolled over, still half asleep and tightly pulled the covers around his body. Sasuke eventually fell back into a light sleep, covered by a thing blanket of heat, which was provided by the sun streaming in through his bedroom window. The dark haired boy slept peacefully until around noon...  
  
... That's when two voices could be heard.  
  
"Why is Sasuke-kun's door left opened like this?" A voice, obviously belonging to a girl, asks.  
  
"Maybe there's a burglar or something inside." Another voice says, this one sounding like it belongs to a boy.  
  
"Don't say such things!" The girl voice yells before the sound of something... or someone getting hit was heard.  
  
"Oww! I was only joking!" The other voice kind of whines out.  
  
"I don't care! It's wrong to even joke about things like that! Sasuke-kun could be hurt or something!"  
  
The argument continues on, reaching a rather loud volume, which causes the young Uchiha in the bedroom to stir slightly. A mumble of something non- understandable is heard before he covers his head with a pillow, trying to fall back into a complete sleep.  
  
(Felicia: Just so you all know, the above was written awhile ago... quite awhile ago... at least half of a year. So, if the writing style is different or anything.. I doubt it is though.. that is probably the reason why.)  
  
Unfortunately, sleep escapes the dark haired youth thanks to the insistent arguing of the two. Just as he sat up in bed, grumbling under his breath, the door to his bedroom is opened up and in walks a familiar blonde haired boy and pink haired girl.  
  
"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Were you asleep?" The pink haired girl asks then blinks. "I'm sorry if we woke you up," She says, without waiting for a reply, "But we were really worried about you since you never showed up for today's training"  
  
Sasuke didn't actually register what was said by Sakura, in a slight daze still from not receiving enough sleep. Although he might not have noticed it when the one with pink hair spoke.. when the one with blonde hair just opened his mouth to speak, the Uchiha didn't even let the chance for something to come out of it happen as he picked up his pillow and then threw it at him, nailing him right on the head.  
  
The blonde shinobi reeled back slightly in surprise then steady himself and glared at Sasuke. "What the hell was tha-"Before he could even finish his question, Sakura nailed him over the head.  
  
"Leave Sasuke-kun alone! He's obviously sick or something and needs rest!" She said, sure of herself. Turning her head towards Sasuke, she smiled at him. "I'll drop back by again later tonight to see how you're doing." The female shinobi then proceeded to drag the blonde from the house who voiced his complaints rather loudly the whole way.  
  
This left the Uchiha just starring after the two. Once he had heard the front door shut, he sighed in relief. He then grumbled a bit before sliding off of the bed and going over to where his pillow had landed. As he picked it up, he decided he most likely wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now and decided to go and take a shower. Hopefully, that would help him wake up.  
  
Felicia: First of all.. I know.. that WAS a SUCKY chapter. I am sorry ; I promise to try and do better next time.. and I also promise to try and make it a lot longer also. Now.. Voting time! Should there be a lemon in this fic? And if so, who should it be between? Should it be consensual? Oh, and are there any requests for other pairings?  
  
(Oh, and yes.. I am VERY VERY VERY SORRY that it took me so long to update. I'll try to never let this happen again.. though it still might since I also have to worry about catching up with all of my other fics also). 


End file.
